Sober
"Sober'" (맨정신) is a song by BIGBANG. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 제발 좀 잘난 척하지 마 알고 보면 네가 제일 불쌍해 그래 날 더 자극 시켜봐 잠깐 재미라도 볼 수 있게 돈 쫓다 권력 쫓다 명예만 쫓다 가랑이가 찢어져 자빠질 테니까 사랑 좋다 우정 좋다 말들 하지만 각오해 뒤통수가 시릴 테니까 Hey doctor doctor 날 좀 살려줘요 확 돌아버리겠으니까 어설픈 말들로 둘러대지 말고 Hear me say 맨정신이 난 힘들어 아무것도 할 수가 없어 맨정신이 난 제일 싫어 너 없인 잠들 수가 없어 시간은 더럽게 안 가고 나이만 들어 죽은 듯 살아 할 일은 더럽게 많은데 하고 싶은 건 하나도 없어 세상이 내겐 차갑고 남 시선은 따갑지 어른 같지만 어린아이 작은 키만 훌쩍 자랐지 어릴 적 낭만은 사라진 환상 내 기분은 광활한 광야 사람들은 날 이해 못 해 나도 몰래 맛 가볼래 취해라 취해 천국으로 가 깨고 나면 지옥, 얼마 못 가 난 지금 시금치 없는 뽀빠이 이런 나를 유혹하는 웃음 폭탄 Hey TAXI TAXI 날 데려가 줘요 이곳은 너무 힘드니까 며칠 동안만이라도 숨 좀 쉴 수 있게 맨정신이 난 힘들어 아무것도 할 수가 없어 맨 정신이 난 제일 싫어 너 없인 잠들 수가 없어 시간은 더럽게 안 가고 나이만 들어 죽은 듯 살아 할 일은 더럽게 많은데 하고 싶은 건 하나도 Without you 모든 게 두려워 네가 없인 깜깜한 이 밤이 차가운 세상이 난 너무 힘에 겨워 Without you 아직도 이곳에 홀로 남아 너 하나만을 믿고 이렇게 기다리는 내가 바보 같잖아 No No No 맨정신이 난 힘들어 아무것도 할 수가 없어 맨정신이 난 제일 싫어 너 없인 잠들 수가 없어 |-|Romanization= jebal jom jallan cheokhaji ma algo bomyeon nega jeil bulssanghae geurae nal deo jageuk sikyeobwa jamkkan jaemirado bol su itge don jjotda gwollyeok jjotda myeongyeman jjotda garangiga jjijeojyeo jappajil tenikka sarang jota ujeong jota maldeul hajiman gagohae dwitongsuga siril tenikka Hey doctor doctor nal jom sallyeojwoyo hwak dorabeorigesseunikka eoseolpeun maldeullo dulleodaeji malgo Hear me say maenjeongsini nan himdeureo amugeotdo hal suga eopseo maenjeongsini nan jeil sirheo neo eopsin jamdeul suga eopseo siganeun deoreopge an gago naiman deureo jugeun deut sara hal ireun deoreopge manheunde hago sipeun geon hanado eopseo sesangi naegen chagapgo nam siseoneun ttagapji eoreun gatjiman eorinai jageun kiman huljjeok jaratji eoril jeok nangmaneun sarajin hwansang nae gibuneun gwanghwalhan gwangya saramdeureun nal ihae mot hae nado mollae mat gabollae chwihaera chwihae cheongugeuro ga kkaego namyeon jiok, eolma mot ga nan jigeum sigeumchi eomneun ppoppai ireon nareul yuhokhaneun useum poktan Hey TAXI TAXI nal deryeoga jwoyo igoseun neomu himdeunikka myeochil donganmanirado sum jom swil su itge maenjeongsini nan himdeureo amugeotdo hal suga eopseo maen jeongsini nan jeil sirheo neo eopsin jamdeul suga eopseo siganeun deoreopge an gago naiman deureo jugeun deut sara hal ireun deoreopge manheunde hago sipeun geon hanado Without you modeun ge duryeowo nega eopsin kkamkkamhan i bami chagaun sesangi nan neomu hime gyeowo Without you ajikdo igose hollo nama neo hanamaneul mitgo ireoke gidarineun naega babo gatjanha No No No maenjeongsini nan himdeureo amugeotdo hal suga eopseo maenjeongsini nan jeil sirheo neo eopsin jamdeul suga eopseo |-|English= Stop acting like you’re all that You’re actually the most pathetic Yeah, try to provoke me even more So I can have some fun for a moment If you only chase after money, power and fame Your crotch is gonna rip and you’re gonna fall They say love is good, friendship is good But be warned, the back of your head might be in pain Hey doctor doctor, please save me Because I’m about to go insane Stop trying to awkwardly change the subject Hear me say It’s hard for me to be sober I can’t do anything I hate being sober I can’t fall asleep without you Time is so damn slow, I’m just growing old, I live like I’m dead I have so many damn things to do but I have nothing that I want to do The world is cold to me People’s eyes are prickling on me I seem like an adult but I’m really a child that’s really tall My young dreams are just faded fantasies My mood is like a vast wilderness People don’t understand me So I just wanna lose it without even knowing Get drunk, get drunk, go to heaven After I wake, I’m in hell, I don’t last long I’m like Popeye without spinach The laughter bomb tempts me Hey TAXI TAXI, take me away Because this place is too hard to be in So I can at least breathe for a few days It’s hard for me to be sober I can’t do anything I hate being sober I can’t fall asleep without you Time is so damn slow, I’m just growing old, I live like I’m dead I have so many damn things to do but I have nothing that I want to do Without you, everything is hard Without you, this dark night, this cold world It’s too hard for me Without you, I’m still left alone here I’m waiting for you, only believing in you But I’m a fool, no no no It’s hard for me to be sober I can’t do anything I hate being sober I can’t fall asleep without you Music Video Category:2015 releases